Dousing the Fire
by FallenInnocence66
Summary: AU. Yuuri never expected to be hated the first day he entered school. He never expected to be hated by Wolfram von Bielfield. As Yuuri tries to befriend Wolfram, would he be able maintain friends with him? Would he be able to douse the fire of hatred within Wolfram's heart? Shounen-ai. Yuuri X Wolfram. Shinou X Murata.
1. The Spark that started it all

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! and the characters.

WARNING: Yaoi/ boy to boy relationship. And, I apologize if some of the characters are OC.

NOTE: Hi! First of all, thank you, Kuroi Kasai for inspiring me to make this fanfic. Thank you very much! For all the readers, please R&R! I realized that it always made me so happy when I can read a review (I mean, who doesn't?) As long as it's constructive criticism/suggestions/anything not offending, I'm good to go! So, please R&R and enjoy!

**Dousing the Fire 1: The Spark that started it all**

He never expected to be in this school. He never dreamt of it. Not even once. Shibuya Yuuri never predicted that he can actually pass the exam at Shin Makoku High. The school was well-known for its high standards and talented students. He just felt so out of place. The only one who he blames for this is none other than his genius friend, Murata Ken. Yes, Murata was the one who persuaded Yuuri as well as Yuuri's parents. Yuuri was against it but after seeing his mother's jubilant face, he can't refuse her. And so, things happened so quickly and then one day, Murata joyfully announced that they both passed. Things started to change as they both enter Shin Makoku High as students and little did Yuuri know that this school year, or even, his entire high school life will be one heck of a ride.

…

…

…

Yuuri was looking intently at the board that had the list of the sections of the student's. "Shibuya…Shibuya…" whispered Yuuri to his self as he scanned each section in the first year's list. "Oi! Shibuya!" Yuuri knew that voice. He looked around only to see Murata beaming at him,

"Yo, Murata. What's wrong? What's with the face?" Murata pulled Yuuri out of the crowd and dragged him near the faculty office. There was a bulletin board just beside the faculty room. Yuuri looked at Murata who only gave him an enthusiastic nod. Yuuri can feel his jaw dropping upon seeing it. He cannot believe it. He pinched himself to verify if he's really awake. And yes, he is wide awake and dumbfounded. He looked again at the board and his name was really there. "You can't be serious…" Yuuri muttered, still not convinced. Murata put his arm around Yuuri's neck and smiled.

"Welcome to our new lives, Shibuya! We are now officially part of the elite class in this school!" Murata announced with conviction.

"I can believe it if you are actually one of the elite ones, but me? There must be a mistake here." stated Yuuri, pointing at his name.

"If that is what you believe, then hurry up and leave my school." They looked behind them only to see their strict principal, Gwendal von Voltaire. The stern man looked to be in his mid-30 and he's definitely not the type of guy you want to mess with. His pair of blue eyesgave every student who was breaking the rules an ice cold glare, like a lion that was staring at its prey. First day of school and he made the principal scold him. What a great way to start the school year.

"I believe that my judgment isn't wrong, Gwendal." A gorgeous man that seemed to be in his 30's interrupted. His long hair that seemed to have a lighter shade of grey was tied up high in a ponytail. His violet eyes were filled with passion, warmth, and love. Given by a gorgeous figure and a dazzling face, any man or woman would certainly fall for him.

"Gunter, I don't understand your reason for placing him in your class, but I expect that you do have plans to make him deserve his position as an elite student of Shin Makoku High." Gwendal glared one last time at Yuuri before taking his leave. That made Yuuri felt chills down his spine. Murata, upon seeing this, gave Yuuri a stifled laugh..

"You're doing great, Shibuya!" teased Murata at the raven-haired lad. "Is he always like that, sir…" Yuuri's sentence trailed off for he did not know what to call Gunter. Gunter, on the other hand, gave him a warm, enticing smile.

"I'm Gunter von Christ. Please call me Gunter. Just Gunter is enough. And, Gwendal is not like that all the time. Don't worry, you'll find him to be a very kind person once you become closer to him."

Yuuri smiled but at the back of his mind, he's thinking "There's no way the principal would be friends with me."

"So, Gunter, are you by any chance, our homeroom teacher?" Murata inquired, trying to change the subject. Gunter nodded and Yuuri felt relieved for the first time. At least, this teacher named Gunter has a nice personality. "Since the both of you are new, I'm going to escort you into our room." Upon hearing that, Yuuri wondered what kind of people are there in the elite class.

…

…

…

Yuuri cannot believe his own eyes. The classroom looked like a chamber for royal people wasn't the one that amazed him. Well, maybe the classroom still amazed him, but something really hit Yuuri that made him feel like he has just been thrown cold water at. It was the fact that all of his fellow elite students are unbelievably and undeniably gorgeous. All of them, except him. Even Murata can qualify for the gorgeous category. He was, honestly, out of place.

"Alright, everyone, settle down now. I would like to introduce to you our new elite students, Shibuya Yuuri and Murata Ken." Gunter announced while writing their names on the board. Gunter had made a gesture suggesting that they should go introduce themselves. And so, Murata started.

"Hello! I'm Murata Ken and as all of you can notice, both of us have black hair and eyes which makes us unique. I'm expecting to get along well with everyone. That's all!" Murata finished his introduction with a smile. Everyone in the class seemed to be happy with Murata's confidence. Will he be able to please them? Gunter nodded at him and Yuuri decided to introduce himself honestly.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Shibuya Yuuri and I love baseball. I'd be happy to talk to anyone. Nice to meet all of you! Thanks!" Yuuri can see that his classmates were somewhat, please with him but there were two people whose expression caught his attention. First, the man who seemed to be in his early 20's smiled at him. The guy's light brown eyes reflected the calm and composed aura around him. His brown hair that has the same shade of chocolate matched his enticing eyes. Over all, he is very enchanting. In fact, he looked like a knight in shining armor. And the other one who caught his attention was the blonde guy, who looked to be at the same age as his that ignored him and did not listen to his introduction. At first look, he looked like a tamed sheep, but his emerald green eyes say it all. They were filled with arrogance and pride. Even though he found it to be annoying, something about that guy made Yuuri try to remember something that he desperately erased from his memories. It was as if…he already knew him…as if they have already met before. But he can't just remember it. His angelic face, his feminine physique, and his noble aura…they all seemed familiar to him.

"Yuuri, please seat over there." Gunter pointed the vacant seat between the blonde and the brown-haired guy." Gunter pointed the vacant seat between the blonde and the brown-haired guy. Yuuri felt a lump in his throat. Is it a mere coincidence to be seated next to the blonde? Yuuri answered his question by thinking "Probably…"

As Yuuri takes his seat, the brown-haired guy immediately talked to him.

"Hi, I'm Conrad Weller. You can call me Conrad. Nice to meet you, Yuuri." He smiled at Yuuri as Yuuri also did the same.

"Thanks." replied Yuuri. After ending their conversation, Yuuri felt the urge to talk to blonde. He managed to take glances and saw that the blonde had an annoyed expression on his face. Was it because of him? Finally, Yuuri gathered the courage to finally talk to the blonde.

"Uhm…eto…I'm Shi-"

"I know already. Shibuya Yuuri, right?" interrupted the blonde, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you, uhm…"

"Wolfram von Bielfield. And I'm not pleased to meet you at all, commoner." Those words had just sparked Yuuri's annoyance towards the blonde. Wolfram is, indeed, an arrogant person. But despite that, he still sees him as beautiful.

"Well, sorry for being a commoner, your excellency." replied Yuuri, obviously affected by Wolfram's statement. Wolfram, in reply, scoffed at him.

"Wolfram, you must not treat someone who qualified to be an elite student like that." Conrad defended Yuuri.

"I don't need your opinion, Weller." snapped Wolfram. Conrad did nothing but to only sigh at Wolfram's statement. Conrad turned his attention to Yuuri.

"I apologize for my younger brother's actions." Yuuri looked ar Conrad then at Wolfram then back at Conrad again.

"You two are brothers?" exclaimed Yuuri, unable to see the resemblance between the two. Conrad nodded as Wolfram scoffed at them.

"Even the principal, Gwendal, is our brother." Yuuri felt more amazed at the fact that they do not resemble each other at all. Conrad just chuckled at Yuuri's reaction.

"Okay, enough now for your chat." interrupted Gunter as he starts to discuss a certain topic. As much as he would like to orient Yuuri about the school, his schedule won't allow him. So, he suddenly called Conrad.

"Conrad, I want you to orient Yuuri about the school. Is it okay with you?" Conrad happily accepted the task. After all, he wanted to become friends with Yuuri.

…

…

…

While in the tour with Conrad, Yuuri can't seem to think of reasons why Wolfram would hate him. I mean, they had only met each other today so he probably hasn't done anything to offend him. Well, has he?

"Are you worried about the way Wolfram treats you?" asked Conrad, noticing that Yuuri was lost in thought.

"Yeah, sorry Conrad." Yuuri leaned on the wall of the rooftop. Conrad did the same as he sat down. Conrad can see that Yuuri is a very kind person.

"Yuuri, do you remember when Wolfram called you a commoner?"

How can he forget? That very word had offended him.

"What's with the commoner thing, anyway?" Yuuri asked, sitting beside Conrad.

"As you know, elite students usually came from noble families." stated Conrad.

"And so? As long as you are qualified to be in the class, then it doesn't matter whether you are from a rich family or not." Yuuri said bluntly, making Conrad amused. Conrad chuckled to Yuuri's surprise.

"Well, that's true. You see, Wolfram had this sort of hatred towards commoners like us."

"You're a commoner? But I thought-"

"We have different fathers, the three of us." Conrad admitted.

"Oh…" Yuuri doesn't know what to say when it comes to situations like this. His parents loved each other and rarely fights. Everyone can say that they are a wonderful couple. Seeming to read Yuuri's mind, Conrad smiled and pat Yuuri's head, as if to reassure him that it's alright. Yuuri smiled back.

"So, why does he hates us?" asked Yuuri, going back to their topic.

"Hmm…I think it has something to do with his experience when he was still a child."

An experience? Yuuri can't think of anything that can be traumatic for a child. Except if-

"He was molested by a pedophile?" exclaimed Yuuri, voicing out his thought. Conrad laughed at Yuuri. He never expected an answer like that.

"No, no. Wolfram may be beautiful and can easily be mistaken as a girl, but he was trained to defend his self ever since he was little."

Yuuri suddenly laughed at his ridiculous thought earlier. Although Wolfram looked like a girl, he forgot that Wolfram was still a guy. But, he was still curious about this experience of Wolfram.

"Do you know what experience it is?" inquired Yuuri. Conrad shook his head.

"Mother only told us that when Wolfram was still a kid, he suddenly came crying to her one saying that he hates commoners." Conrad said, suddenly looking at the sky that is now turning dark. He stood up and so did Yuuri.

"Let's go back, Yuuri. I'll continue explaining things later." Now, Yuuri can only do nothing but to ask Wolfram himself about this traumatic experience of his. Only, he doesn't know how to talk to Wolfram.

…

…

…

Yuuri found it awkward sitting beside Wolfram. All throughout their class, he can feel a hostile aura around the 16 year old blonde beside him. He can feel Wolfram glancing at him from time to time and whenever he looked at him; his glance turns into a glare instantly, as if it was his reflex reaction. Yuuri had no choice but to smile involuntarily, and gain nothing but a scowl from the blonde. He found it very hard to communicate with him. And their teacher, upon noticing this, talked to Yuuri before he dismisses the class.

"Do you want to me to transfer you to another seat?" asked Gunter out of concern for Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head and smiled.

"I want to know the reason why he doesn't like me. I can't stand being hated just because I'm a commoner."

That statement of Yuuri's made Gunter's heart skip a beat. Deep inside, Gunter thought "Ah~ how kind of him to care about that brat. He truly is worthy of being an elite student. Maybe even the president of the student body." Gunter was really fond of Yuuri.

"Are you sure? It might be hard to deal with that self- I mean, it might be hard to deal with Wolfram." Gunter tried to maintain his composure, although it was starting to become evident that he still has his childish attitude despite being an adult. Yuuri thought of this as cute and at the same time, funny.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, Gunter." Yuuri smiled at Gunter, reassuring him that he can still manage the things between him and Wolfram. Gunter, for the second time, can feel his heart skip a beat. Yes, it is obvious that he is not only fond of him, but also feels, perhaps, love towards the Yuuri. Gunter had to stop himself to prais Yuuri out loud.

"I see…perhaps I can help you to, at least, become closer to him." As much as Gunter dislikes his idea, it was for Yuuri's happiness.

"Really? What is it, Gunter?" Yuuri asked Gunter with joy in his voice. It was not entirely his idea but maybe trying it won't hurt.

"I want you to become the president of the student council." stated Gunter firmly.

President of the student council? Was he kidding him? But no, Yuuri can sense the seriousness in Gunter's statement.

"Me? I'm just your average student. I'm not sure if I can handle it." he protested but only received a smile from Gunter.

"Yes, I believe that you are capable of leading the students to happiness and to the right way. I have faith that you can. And, if you became the president, you would be able to spend time with Wolfram for he is also a part of the council." reassured Gunter. Deep inside, Gunter felt worried about the fact that Yuuri wants to become close with Wolfram. Yuuri, on the other hand, felt pressured and confused. To be scolded by the principal for his whining, to be hated by his seatmate for being a commoner and now to be asked to be the president of the council by their teacher…He can't believe that all of this are just happening on one day and on his first day in school, too. But being the type of person he is, Yuuri doesn't want to run away from Gunter's expectations and started to condition his mind that this might be an opportunity to get to know the blonde that hated him. So, after thinking it over, Yuuri took a deep breath before announcing his decision.

"Okay! I accept the position!" This made Gunter happy.

"I see. By tomorrow, I need you to submit a letter of candidacy to me." said Gunter. Yuuri nodded and gave Gunter a smile.

"Okay, thanks Gunter!" said Yuuri before waving goodbye at Gunter. Now, all Gunter wanted to do was to talk to the person who proposed this idea to him. He wanted to talk to the previous president of the council, Shinou. And so, he walked briskly towards the room of the student council.

…

…

…

"May I ask what's going on in that head of yours, Shinou?" asked Gunter to the blonde, Shinou. Shinou had a striking resemblance to Wolfram, except his eyes were as blue as the clear sky. Shinou looked to be in his 20's and unlike Wolfram, has a manly physique. Shinou gave a smile to Gunter, mischief evident in his eyes. Gunter did not like that even one bit.

"It's like killing 2 birds in one stone, Gunter. Or, even three birds." stated Shinou happily as he looked outside while the rain was pouring.

"Yes, I can understand that you only want to help Yuuri become close to that selfish loafer and at the same time, make this school more enjoyable to the students, but what is the third one?" inquired Gunter. Shinou smirked and pointed at a certain person who was vigorously waving at his friend. Gunter walked towards the glass windowand followed the direction of where Shinou was pointing. At first, Gunter can only see Yuuri, but as soon as he spotted the other person with Yuuri, he had a bewildered expression on his face. Upon seeing this, Shinou chuckled and leaned his shoulder to the window without taking his eyes off Yuuri's companion. All Gunter managed to say was a simple "Oh…" Shinou smiled once more, a smile that shows mischief and at the same time, you can tell that this plan of his benefits everyone. And with confidence, Shinou announced his third plan.

"I want that kid. I want Murata Ken."

Gunter can't do anything but shake his head. He knows that no one can stop Shinou when it comes to his wants. And to make things worse, he never gives up on the person he likes or on the person who caught his interest. He just hoped that Murata will be able to handle Shinou.

…

…

…

On their way home, Yuuri just told Murata all of the things that happened in this day. Murata laughed at Yuuri.

"Way to go, Shibuya! As early as now, I congratulate you, your MAJESTY." Murata tease Yuuri only to gain a sigh from Yuuri.

"And you? What happened to you?" asked Yuuri. Murata gave him a wry smile.

"Hmm…I had a campus tour with the previous president." This surprised Yuuri.

"Woah, the previous president? What was he like?" asked Yuuri, curious.

"Well, in my honest opinion, he was a little bit childish and at the same time, a very responsible president. He deserved the position, actually." Murata stated bluntly. Yuuri smiled, not thinking of asking hime any further. He knew that somehow, Murata enjoyed the tour. He just wondered why Murata had given him a wry smile earlier.

…

…

…

The next day, Yuuri nervously handed his letter of candidacy to Gunter. Gunter smiled and nodded to Yuuri, saying that what he did was right. Yuuri took his seat and took a short glance at Wolfram. As expected, Wolfram still had the same arrogant and annoyed expression on his face. Yuuri just sighed and wished that his decision will fix the problem between them. Then, Yuuri turned his attention to Muruta who was talking to the previous president, Shinou. He cannot help but wonder what was the expression he made yesterday for? They looked like they were close friends already. What was it that made Murata make that expression?

As Yuuri's attention is on Murata and Shinou, Gunter suddenly spoke.

"Okay. I am now to announce the chosen president of our student council."

What? Now? He just handed his letter and it's not even weeks since he entered the school? It has been barely two days!

Shinou on the other hand, smiled and whispered at Murata.

"Things are gonna be interesting from now on." Murata gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hope everything follows according to plan, eh?" whispered Murata bakck at Shinou who, in turn, gave him an enticing smile that made Murata return the smile.

"Shibuya Yuuri is now officially the president of the student council." This statement of Gunter earned many reactions. And among all of those, only one was proven to be violent and made Yuuri want to slap his face.

"What? Are you telling me this whimpy commoner is going to be our president and represent us?" exclaimed Yuuri, slamming his fist on the table while pointing a finger at Yuuri. Is this how things are supposed to be? Yuuri can feel annoyance stirring in his heart and at the same time, he can finally feel what he really wanted to accomplish. He wanted to prove it that he is worthy of being in this school. He wanted to prove it to the arrogant Wolfram von Bielfield. And so, Yuuri stood up and slapped Wolfram's hand that was pointing a finger at him.

…

=end of chapter one=

…

Note: DONE! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! So, please review! *smiled* And thanks again to **Kuroi Kasai** who inspired me to write this story! I hope you like it! *smiles* I hope you will continue reading! Till next time!


	2. Queen Wolfram!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! And the characters.

WARNING: Yaoi/ boy to boy relationship. And, I apologize if some of the characters are OC (out of character). **Don't like/Hate yaoi? Then don't read.** You have been warned.

NOTE: Nufufufu~ nothing! I just wanted to laugh *smiles*. Thank you for those who read my first chapter. I noticed some mistakes and I hope that I will be able to avoid those mistakes here. *smiles* Anyways, I hope this chapter will be better than the first one (I just hope so). Please enjoy! Please R&R~!

**Dousing the Fire 2: Queen Wolfram?**

Yuuri stood up and slapped Wolfram's hand that was pointing a finger at him. The moment he did that, it was as if the whole class stood still. It was like time inside that room was frozen. Even Wolfram, himself, cannot react to what had just happened. All the blonde can see was the fierce expression on Yuuri's face.

"Stop calling me a wimp! And stop whining about me being a commoner!" said Yuuri firmly, trying to moderate the tone of his voice. Wolfram was taken a back for a minute, but immediately scoffed at Yuuri when he recovered.

"You see! We should not-"

"Wolfram! Stop it!" exclaimed Gunter, interrupting Wolfram. But Wolfram did not stop.

"This only goes to show that commoners have no manners! Didn't your parents taught you how to behave properly?" insulted Wolfram to Yuuri. And with that statement, a hand flew in the air and landed hard on Wolfram's left cheek. The hand was Yuuri's. Everyone, including Wolfram, was dumbfounded and cannot move. A minute has passed when Conrad finally approached the enraged Yuuri.

"Yuuri, please take that back." Conrad pleaded. Yuuri shook his head and looked at Wolfram straight into his eyes.

"Why should I? I would be fine if he's only insulting me but he insulted my parents!" yelled Yuuri.

"Yuuri, try to calm down and please, take that back." Conrad pleaded once more.

"Yuuri! Please! Take it back! It's for your own good!" exclaimed Gunter, now panicking at the situation Yuuri was in. But Yuuri was not in the state to listen to what others had to say. After all, it was his parents who were insulted. Yuuri can surely bear being called a commoner but up to the point where you'll insult his parents in front of him? It was a different case now. Wolfram has surely stepped on Yuuri's landmine. And at the same time, Yuuri had also stepped on one.

"Are you sure you won't take it back?" asked Shinou who was secretly amused at the turn of events. Yuuri shook his head.

"I'm not going to take it back!" exclaimed Yuuri, looking at the blonde he slapped. For a moment, Wolfram looked red because of anger but it turned out…that he looked embarrassed. Yuuri cannot notice that, but everyone else did. Yuuri was in a serious problem indeed.

"You…re…not…going to…t-take…it…back…?" asked Wolfram hesitantly, the tone in his voice is a mixture of embarrassment, shyness, and annoyance. Now, Yuuri find it irritating that everyone asked him to take it back. What's the big deal, anyway?

"A no means no!" declared Yuuri with exasperation evident in his voice. Suddenly, Murata smiled and rose from his seat, drawing the attention of Yuuri towards him. With a huge smile, Murata declared what Yuuri had just stepped on.

"Congratulations, Shibuya! You had just chosen your Queen!"

Ha? A queen? Wolfram? Had just chosen? Yuuri was confused. Shinou can feel a smile creeping into his lips. Seeing Murata surprise Yuuri like that had just made things more exciting. He sure has chosen the best companion.

"Oi, wait Murata. A queen? Chosen? What? What's going on?" shouted Yuuri, feeling like an idiot in the middle of a crowd. Conrad sighed, Gunter almost fainted, Shinou can barely hold his laugh and Wolfram's face the color of beet red, and Murata giving him a thumbs-up…Yuuri cannot comprehend what was happening.

"Yuuri…when someone becomes the president of the student council or what students refer to as 'King', he is given the privilege to choose his 'Queen', the person that the King likes." explained Conrad calmly.

"Does that mean I can choose you or Murata as my queen too since I like the both of you?" asked Yuuri, not getting the point of Conrad. Shinou suddenly butted in the conversation.

"No. Murata Ken cannot be your Queen, Yuuri." Shinou said with a smile that sends chills through Yuuri's spine. He can feel that Shinou was trying to say something between the lines "Murata Ken is mine" and "If you make him your Queen, you're good as gone".

"W-wait, but he's my friend so nothing's wrong with that, right?" asked Yuuri to Shinou and then turned to look at Murata when he saw the same scary but handsome expression on Shinou's face. Murata sighed and fixed his eyeglasses.

"Shinou…" said Murata with the sense of authority in it. Shinou chuckled in reply.

"Don't mind him, Shibuya. Going back, yes, you can actually choose me to be your Queen." Shinou frowned at which Murata dismissed. Yuuri can feel something odd going on between those two.

"But, Shibuya, by 'like' we mean it as the person you feel infatuated with. The person you love as a lover to be blunt." Murata explained with a smile on his face as he continued. "So basically, you can't choose me as you're Queen except if you…" Murata turned to look at Yuuri with a sheepish smile. Yuuri blushed.

"NO! I mean, WAIT! Wolfram and I are both guys so he cannot be my Queen, right?" exclaimed Yuuri. Conrad shook his head.

"No, Yuuri, it is actually accepted to have a guy to be your Queen. It is normal in this school." explained Conrad as he pat Yuuri's shoulder, hoping that it would somehow calm Yuuri down. Unfortunately, it just made Yuuri more hysterical. He doesn't understand anything anymore. That was great, just great.

"Slapping someone and then making him suddenly your Queen…How can you exactly call that normal? Nothing is normal in this school! Also, nobody told me about that stuff! Nobody informed me!" Yuuri said as he tried to make himself out of the mess he had made. Gunter was astonished about that. Even Murata was informed about that, so why wasn't Yuuri informed about it? Gunter then looked at Conrad to seek an answer. Conrad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yuuri…I informed you about it during the tour yesterday. Only…you weren't listening to me." Conrad sighed at which Yuuri was shocked. Did Conrad say anything like that yesterday? Really? Did he? Yuuri now wished that he had listened to Conrad yesterday. But, he can take it back now since he know knew it, right?

"Basically, I do not know anything about that so I have the right to take it back I assume." Yuuri stated, hoping that his statement would really take his actions back. Wolfram, who had just recovered, agreed strongly with Yuuri's statement.

"Yes! I strongly believe that I should not be this wimp's Queen! There's no way that I would be his Queen!" argued Wolfram. Murata shook his head. With that, Yuuri can feel his heart shrinking and Wolfram at the same time can feel his blood boiling. At that time, they were not the only ones who are affected. Gunter can feel his mind swirling and just wanted to grab Yuuri out of the class as not to make Wolfram his Queen. He wanted to avoid that at all cost. But with Shinou even agreeing to it, he has lesser chance to argue with them.

"You cannot take it back, Shibuya. We already asked you earlier if you want to take it back and you didn't. We already gave you a chance." Murata stated and before Yuuri and Wolfram can protest, Murata spoke the words that made Yuuri want to turn back the time.

"It was your fault, Shibuya, for not listening to Conrad's orientation yesterday. So, you should be held responsible for your actions."

"No way…" Yuuri can feel his heart shrinking once more. Make Wolfram his Queen when Wolfram despised him to the very core? Well, he could use it to make Wolfram closer to him, but it can also intensify Wolfram's hatred towards him. Can things get any worse?

"It's your entire fault, you wimpy commoner! You should have never slapped me!" Wolfram exclaimed, his face red due to anger. He immediately walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him with all his strength. Wolfram hated it when he can't do anything about the situation his in.

As Yuuri watched Wolfram storm away, he felt mixed emotions. He felt confused because of all of the things that happened within a short span of time and troubled because he doesn't know what to do with Wolfram. Indeed, it was his fault. But, you really can't blame it on him entirely. He felt that if only Wolfram did not provoke him, then he would not have slapped Wolfram. It was just that Wolfram insulted his parents and he can't help but feel infuriated at that.

Finally, Yuuri tried to calm himself down. He can't do anything about it now but just to accept it. He just has to make this an opportunity to be closer to the blonde. And with one, deep sigh, Yuuri sat down on his chair, feeling defeated. What choice does he have anyway?

"Yu-Yuuri?" asked Gunter, troubled that Yuuri seemed to be disheartened by what had just happened. Yuuri just smiled at him gently.

"It's okay, Gunter. I'm fine. I'll just talk it out with Wolfram later." Yuuri said calmly as to avoid making Gunter worry any further. With that being said, everybody sat down on their respective seats. Murata smiled at Gunter and urged him to start teaching.

"Gunter, you can start teaching now. Shibuya is just fine." ensured Murata. Feeling exhausted, Gunter just started his lessons on history for him not to be worn out this early in the morning. History was Gunter's only escape in times that he is stressed. If only history was also Yuuri's way of forgetting troubles then it would be easier…

…

…

…

The bell had rung already, signalizing that it was already lunch time. Most of the students anticipate lunch for it is the savior of their hungry stomachs and depleted brain cells. To students, lunch is one of the heroes that exist in this vast universe .But this time, it was different for Yuuri. For once in his life, he never knew that lunch could be this ugly…or so he thought. It has been hours already since Wolfram left the classroom. He has not returned back to class ever since that. Yuuri felt guilty and at the same time, angry at Wolfram. If only Wolfram did not provoke him, then none of this would happen. But, Yuuri started to think more about how Wolfram probably felt when he was chosen or rather, when he chose him to be HIS Queen. Wolfram must feel very infuriated and at the same time, embarrassed. To be chosen as a Queen by your despised person is very infuriating and maybe Wolfram felt embarrassed by the fact that he was chosen to be a Queen of a commoner. Or maybe…just maybe…that was just Wolfram's defense mechanism when he is afraid. Afraid of what? Does it have something to do with his trauma when he was a kid? Does a person's defense mechanism really function that way? No…maybe he was just thinking too much. Or is he really just over-thinking?

"Argh! I get it already!" yelled Yuuri, making Conrad surprised.

"You understand what?" asked Conrad at what Yuuri had just blurted out aloud. Yuuri looked at Conrad with determination. Conrad smiled as he can see that Yuuri is somehow tensed.

"Yuuri, calm down. What is it that is bothering you? Is it Wolfram?" asked Conrad, smiling at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded.

"When I told Gunter that I'll talk to Wolfram about it, I just…don't know how to confront Wolfram. I mean, we just met each other already and it is obvious that we feel mutual hatred towards each other." admitted Yuuri as he and Conrad remained in their classroom. Conrad chuckled. He found it cute…just like that certain someone of his.

"Well, do you really hate Wolfram?" inquired Conrad.

"Hmm…no, not really, I guess." replied Yuuri honestly.

"Why did you slap Wolfram earlier, Yuuri?"

"Ha? Isn't it obvious tha-"

"No, no, Yuuri. I mean, why did you slapped him if you could just punch him so that the impact would be stronger?" asked Conrad curiously, making Yuuri think of why he slapped Wolfram instead of punch him. Conrad made a point. It would hurt more if you punch somebody. And, only girls slap. Usually, guys punch each other. But why did he?

"I guess it would be mean if I hurt his face." answered Yuuri. Conrad did not expect that answer.

"Mean? Even though he insulted your parents?" asked Conrad.

"I mean, his face is beautiful. It would be a waste if I hurt him." replied Yuuri, making Conrad chuckle. Yuuri tilted his head, clueless of what made Conrad laugh.

"Go talk to him, Yuuri. I'm sure that you can fix your problem with Wolfram." said Conrad to Yuuri's amusement. Why tell him to talk to him all of a sudden?

"He's at the highest part of the library. Now, go and talk it out with him." urged Conrad to Yuuri.

"But, what should I tell him?" asked Yuuri as he was being pushed by Conrad out of the door. Conrad smiled at him and pat his back before Conrad closes the door.

"Just be honest to yourself. You don't need to please him. That's the key." said Conrad before finally closing the door in front of Yuuri's face. 'Just be honest to yourself' thought Yuuri and took a deep breath.

"Okay! Off I go!" encouraged Yuuri to himself as he was heading to the library.

…

…

…

The library itself was big. It was a separate building from the main building. It looked old but still elegant. Yuuri looked up and saw stairs leading up to the highest part of the library. When you look at it, it seems that it is impossible to reach the 30th floor by just using the stairs. It is just high and exhausting. So, Yuuri looked around and searched for an elevator. Fortunately, he found one near the counter of the librarian. As he went up there, he was starting to rehearse his speech. Should he go for "Hey, Wolfram, look…I'm sorry for what happened. Can we be friends?"…No, that was just stupid and he will hate him more. He also thought about "Wolfram, I'm very sorry about what happened. I should have never done that. Friends?", but no that idea was also plain stupid. He can't seem to think of anything appropriate to say. As he arrived at the 30th floor, he saw an angel sleeping soundly on a couch beside the window. The 30th floor was filled with paintings of angels and demons in the ceiling. The book shelves were few compared to the other floors but this room was the most elegant. With the marble floor and the ceiling with angels painted on it, Wolfram looked like he was actually the missing piece in the painting at the ceiling. As Yuuri sat down on the floor just beside the couch, he examined the blonde. His long eyelashes are fluttering. He can hear his soft breathing. His soft blonde hair slightly disheveled. His angelic face looks sweet and calm for the first time. Yuuri was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. If only he was a 'she', then Yuuri might have courted him. And speaking of courted, Yuuri felt something nostalgic. It was as if he had seen this scene somewhere. There was a clip from Yuuri's memories that was blurred and played over and over again. In the scene, there was a blonde girl offering him a hand. The little blonde girl was saying something like 'I like you too!'. And then, suddenly he can see the little blonde crying in front of him. That was the end of the clip in his memories. Unconsciously, Yuuri extended a hand and reached for Wolfram's cheek. He cupped Wolfram's delicate, warm cheeks in his cold hand.

"I wonder why those forgotten memories of mine kept coming back…Is it because you resemble her?" whispered Yuuri, gently caressing Wolfram's cheek with his thumb. As Yuuri was about to pull back his hand, the angel snuggled his face to Yuuri's hand. This made Yuuri flinch, but he did not dare remove his hand because that might wake up Wolfram. He just stayed there for minutes, contented by just staring at the sleeping blonde. How he wished that Wolfram is always like that.

"Yuu…ri…Yuuri…Yuu…" whimpered Wolfram in his sleep, his tears falling. What did just Wolfram say? Did he say his name? What the hell was Wolfram dreaming? Immediately, Yuuri wiped the tears with his thumb. The blonde kept whimpering softly in his sleep. Yuuri has no idea what was happening but he can't just let Wolfram cry. He felt guilty.

"Hey Wolfram, it's me, Yuuri. It's okay, Wolfram. I'm right here." said Yuuri with a gentle, soothing voice as he wakes the crying blonde. He no longer cared what Wolfram might possibly do the moment he saw him. He just wanted the blonde to snap out of his dream.

"Yuu…ri…" whimpered the blonde as his eyelids were slowly opening. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a blurred figure in front of him. He blinked, making the tears go away but there were still remnants of it in his eyes. That was when he can finally see the person who was trying to comfort him. It was none other than Yuuri himself. He did not know what to do or what to say. All he did was stare at the serene face of Yuuri that was calming him down. He tried to make words but what only came was a gasp. Yuuri gave him a smile.

"Shh…it's okay, Wolfram. Just take some time to calm yourself. I'm just right here." said Yuuri as if he was tending a wounded animal. But Wolfram did not mind that. Actually, he just nodded immediately and let out a sigh. He felt relieved, somehow, that Yuuri was there. And as for Yuuri, he had no idea why he said those. He sounded like a romantic lover from a romantic movie. The words just came out of his mouth. He continued to stroke Wolfram's cheek with his thumb as the blonde take his time to calm down.

"I'm okay, now. Th-thanks." Wolfram shyly whispered as he removed Yuuri's hand from his cheek, gently. Yuuri smiled. "Feeling better now?" asked Yuuri, still concerned about Wolfram's condition. Wolfram nodded.

"Wh-what do you need, anyway? How'd you find me?" inquired Wolfram, sitting on the couch.

"I came here to apologize to you. Conrad told me where to find you." stated Yuuri honestly. Apologize? He had been mean to him yet he still plans to apologize to him? Wolfram can feel his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry if I made you my Queen accidentally. I didn't know the rule about that. It was my fault." said Yuuri, smiling at him. Wolfram clutched his fist and bit his lower lip.

"I also apologize for…my actions earlier. I was very rude." admitted Wolfram without looking at Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram stared at Yuuri as he suddenly sat beside him.

"Well, we can't do anything about you being my Queen anymore, but it doesn't really mean that you need to force yourself to love me." stated Yuuri, making Wolfram let out a gasp. He almost forgot about that issue.

"Oh…sure…" Wolfram said, trying to keep his voice normal. Somehow, deep in his heart, he felt a very little want to become Yuuri's Queen. But…he doesn't want to take the risk.

"Friends?" asked Yuuri happily, offering a hand to Wolfram for a handshake. Wolfram just felt a smile forming on his lips. He never changed in his eyes.

"Yeah..." answered Wolfram as he stands up and headed towards the elevator. Yuuri followed him. Inside the elevator, there was silence between them. And, Wolfram was the one who broke it.

"You're not going to ask me about my dream?" asked Wolfram to Yuuri, avoiding eye contact. Yuuri shook his head and smiled.

"Not unless you're ready to talk about it. Although…it really makes me curious why you kept on saying my name earlier." admitted Yuuri. Wolfram stared at the floor. Can he really tell him the truth about his dream? Should he or should he not? Suddenly, Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"You…don't remember?" Wolfram asked hesitantly. Yuuri was surprised by the question. What can he possibly forget about Wolfram? Does he have some connection with the little blonde girl in his blurred memories? Can he be…that little girl's cousin?

"N-no. S-sorry." Yuuri apologized. Wolfram only gave him a sad smile as the blonde casted his eyes on the opening door of the elevator.

"It's fine, Yuuri. It's not that important, anyway." said Wolfram with his normal voice as they started to walk outside the library building.

'_At least, it's a very important memory for me' _thought Wolfram as he talked with Yuuri along the way.

…

…

…

"Sh-Shinou…st-stop it..." Murata begged Shinou who was breathing on his neck. Murata had been helping Shinou with some research projects. As Murata was busy writing important details to take note of, Shinou was standing behind him. It was very awkward for Murata. Shinou was leaning so close to him. He can feel him breathe on his neck occasionally. And the way both of Shinou's arm hang around his shoulders loosely.

"Hm? Am I doing something that can possibly be disturbing my adviser?" whispered Shinou playfully to his young adviser. He really liked teasing Murata. In fact, he might have already fallen for the boy the moment they first met years ago.

"You are sexually harassing me. Stop it, you perverted King." said Murata while trying to focus on Shinou's reseach papers. Shinou can be a piece of work. He rarely listens to everyone and fortunately, he listens to him often. The thing is that…he only listens to you but does not really heed it.

Shinou pulled up his playful smile.

"Hm? When did I harass my adviser?" whispered Shinou to Murata's ear. He felt the boy shiver upon his whisper. This made a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

"You harass me almost thrice every week. If you really want me to recheck your research papers then stop distracting me." Murata said exasperatedly as Shinou just let out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. But first," Shinou suddenly grabbed Murata's chin and turned the boy's face towards his, "Let me steal your first kiss away from you."

"What exactly are you trying to do to my friend, Shinou!" exclaimed by the person who had just blasted the door open. It was Yuuri who was with Wolfram.

…

=end of chapter two=

…

NOTE: Sorry if I focused the love thing around Shinou and Murata during that last part. I'm just a huge fan of Shinou X Murata! *smiles* So, I hope everyone enjoyed reading chapter2! Comments, suggestions and reactions are greatly appreciated. THANKS!


	3. Rule Breaker

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! And the characters.

WARNING: Yaoi/ boy to boy relationship. And, I apologize if some of the characters are OC (out of character). **Don't like/Hate yaoi? Then don't read.** You have been warned.

NOTE: Nufufufu! Thank you for all those who reviewed and those who liked Dousing the Fire so far! You made me so happy! I hope I can make the story more interesting for all of you! I also hope that I can make each chapter better than the previous one! Sorry for not updating for the past three weeks. I have been sick and I still am, but anyways, I need to continue my fantasy~

I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

**Dousing the Fire 3: Rule Breaker**

"What exactly are you trying to do to my friend, Shinou!" exclaimed by the person who had just blasted the door open. It was Yuuri who was with Wolfram.

Murata was sure that he doesn't enjoy this scene at all. He glanced at Yuuri, his eyes moving sideways. The look on Yuuri's face was astonishment and shyness. Murata wanted to speak but his throat became dry all of a sudden. He turned to look at Shinou, hoping that he would at least do something about the situation. Instead, he only saw pure annoyance in the previous King's eyes. This is not good. Shinou placed his lips close to Murata's ear, tempted to nip the boy's ear. Given their situation, he can save that for later and even get something better after this. And so, he whispered softly in his adviser's ear.

"We'll continue this later after I'm done here."

Murata jerked back, slightly annoyed but definitely embarrassed. Shinou smiled sheepishly at his cute adviser and looked at Yuuri with a naughty expression. Yuuri gulped as he felt the hair on his neck stand.

"Well, I was just narrating what happened between my girlfriend and I to your FRIEND." Shinou said, emphasizing the word 'friend'. Murata almost wanted to laugh at the lame excuse Shinou had just made. If Murata had been Yuuri, he would have easily countered that statement and win the argument.

"Was it really necessary for you to act it out on this wimp's friend?" Wolfram stated the words that were on Murata's mind. Murata had forgotten that Wolfram was there…and why was he with Yuuri, anyway? Are they friends now? Wait, he can use that to change the topic. Murata grinned although deep inside, he wanted to sigh and reprimand Shinou for making him a part of his act.

"Heh~ I can see that you two are friends now, aren't you? Nice move on your part, Shibuya." Murata teased, resting his chin on the back of his hand. Suddenly, the two had surprised looks in their faces, as if they haven't realized that. After 30 seconds, both of them blushed, especially Wolfram. Shinou laughed.

"For someone who despises commoners, it's a very shocking fact that you consider Yuuri your friend, Wolfram." Shinou stated, grinning at them.

"Hmph! As if I have a choice after he took me to become his Queen! I have no interest in becoming friends with a commoner especially with a wimpy fellow like him!" retorted Wolfram. Yuuri suddenly became agitated.

"What? I thought we are already friends?" yelled Yuuri at Wolfram.

"Shut up, wimp! I never said that!" Wolfram snapped, now facing Yuuri.

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri countered to Wolfram's statement, forgetting the original topic. Murata and Shinou laughed at both of them. As Murata and Shinou expected, the two of them look cute together. They fit each other.

"Already being this friendly with him…You're making me jealous, Shibuya." teased Murata, smiling widely as he stand up. Yuuri looked at Murata with an astonished face. He expected him to at least help him but anyway, it was Murata after all so that was kind of impossible. Murata likes teasing him sometimes. And that sometimes is happening now.

"Mura-" Yuuri was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang. Murata smiled even more and clapped his hands.

"Okay! Classes are gonna start soon! We need to head back now!" Murata pushed both Yuuri and Wolfram out of the room without looking back at Shinou. The three of them headed back to their classroom with the cute couple still arguing about the 'wimp' thing. Shinou, on the other hand, smiled as he watched Murata head back to their classroom. If he has a rope right now, he would have probably used it to tie Murata close to him. The very words Murata had said earlier made him thought of only one word to describe his cute adviser. The word is 'naughty'. He let himself chuckle as he also head back to their classroom.

"I'll punish you later for being a naughty little boy."

And that, he will really do.

…

…

…

When they entered the classroom, everyone looked at them with wide eyes, as if they had seen an alien or something. Conrad stared at Yuuri until the moment he sat beside him. Yuuri sighed and Conrad turned to look at Wolfram whose arms were folded across his chest. Conrad smiled.

"You made him talk to you." Conrad said, looking at Yuuri. Yuuri felt a smile spread across his face. Now that he thinks about it, he did made Wolfram talk to him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Yuuri replied happily.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Conrad asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, sure. Why-" Yuuri was cut off by the loud banging of their door. Everyone turned their attention towards the door that flew open, only to see a weird machine that looked like a moving table come in the room. When the door had finally closed, he saw a pretty redhead with energetic blue eyes pushing her weird machine with confidence. She is probably in her mid20's and is without a doubt, what people would call an alpha female. Everything about her is energetic, full of life. The curl on her ponytailed hair, the spark in her eyes, and the look on her face say it all. She is definitely a unique teacher.

"Okay, class! I'm Anissina von Karbelnikoff, your chemistry and physics teacher!" their teacher who introduced herself as Anissina said. She examined the flabbergasted faces of her students, as if she was used to getting this reactions every day. She stopped to take time and examine Yuuri's and Murata's face. Murata gave Anissina a smile while Yuuri forced himself to smile. Anissina smiled contented and suddenly pointed to her 'awesome' machine.

"Since no one seems to have a question, I'll start my lecture with my new invention, RULE BREAKERS ARE GONNA BE CAUGHT-KUN!" She said with conviction, not embarrassed with what she had just said. Everyone had just stared at her as if she had just spoken in alien language. They kept on staring at her invention that looked like a table with two gray straws attached to it. But it was not her invention that made them keep quiet at all…It was the name of her invention. Could someone really name their inventions that long and lame? Yuuri felt the urge to question her if that thing really works.

"Don't try to. Nothing good will come out of it." Conrad whispered to Yuuri as if he was reading Yuuri's mind. Yuuri chuckled softly. Well, like they say, 'Take it from the expert'. He wouldn't want to make his day worse. So, he just kept quiet to avoid drawing her attention to him. Only to his dismay….Anissina suddenly looked at her with a smile that made Yuuri want to go to the clinic.

"You!" Anissina declared, pointing a finger at Yuuri. Yuuri jerked back and both Conrad and Wolfram looked at Yuuri with shock.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri said, his voice slightly uneven. He can see the worried look on Conrad's face and the surprised but concerned look on Wolfram's face.

"You will be the first one who will be able to try my wonderful invention!" Anissina declared once more. Yuuri wanted to shake his head badly to inform his teacher that he doesn't want to but he also feels curious about the invention. What could the invention possibly do to him, right? And so, Yuuri stood up slowly, as if unsure if he really wanted to try it. But, curiosity won so he walked towards the rule breaker something machine of Anissina's.

"Hope that your FRIEND has a superb stamina to endure this." Shinou whispered to Murata who was sighing. Murata looked at the blonde beside him and smiled.

"I'm sure he can. He played baseball back then." Murata whispered back, only to gain a smile from Shinou. He can't help but examine Shinou's face. Shinou, on the other hand, just stared at him lovingly which made him want to scold Shinou for no reason at all.

"Hm? Is something wrong, my dear adviser?" Shinou asked innocently. Murata sighed and turned his attention to Yuuri.

"You better be ready for my scolding later." Murata informed Shinou with a sadistic smile on his face. Shinou, for the first time, felt a shiver on his spine. It was not out of fear, but rather, out of excitement. Oh, how much he loves to beat the boy of his own game. So, with a grin, Shinou turned his attention to the chaos that was about to be weaved in front of them. "YOU better be." whispered Shinou to himself.

And so, when Yuuri was finally beside the machine, he now realized that the machine was really weird. It had a thing that looked like a gray straw attached to it and a globe that looked like it was their school. He turned to look at Anissina and then at the machine. What idea could have possibly possessed her mind to make her think to make this weird invention of hers?

"Uhm, what ma-"Once more, before Yuuri can finish his sentence, Anissina had cut him off when she suddenly put a sort of helmet on his head. The helmet was connected to the machine with 2 curly wires and this made Yuuri think of a time bomb, the one in the movies where the main character needs to cut either the blue or the red one. Yuuri can feel sweat drops forming like pearls on his forehead.

"All you need to do is to think…THINK of all the possible rules that students can break. That is all you need to do." Anissina reassured him. Unfortunately, that doesn't make him feel any better. Sure, he knows what rules students usually break but, really? That's all he needs to do?

"Okay. I can do this." Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to think of all the rules that students usually break. Loitering around the school during class hours...Vandalizing some of the tables of the school…Being involved in fights…Uhm…What more…Cheating during exams…Yuuri had thought of everything he can but the machine did not move a single bit. It was still.

"No! You need to concentrate more! You need more focus to do this!" Anissina exclaimed, eager to make her invention work. Yuuri wiped the sweat on his forehead and took a deep breath before doing it again. But like the first time, nothing happened. So, after he failed, Anissina just made him do it again. And that happened for about 30 minutes. Anissina made him try her invention again and again until Yuuri can feel his headache slowly evolving into a migraine.

"Hmm…Why can't it work…?" Anissina asked herself, still wanting to show her students her invention. "Ah~ you might not be cut for this job!"

"Ha?" was all Yuuri could ask. After making him think the same infuriating thing over and over and over again for the whole 30 minutes, she's just going to conclude that he isn't qualified to make her damned invention to work? Yuuri heaved a sigh and was about to resign to his seat when Anissina suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait! We still have another option! Come on! I'll let all of you witness my invention!" Anissina was about to drag Yuuri when Gunter suddenly emerged from the door like he was there the whole time. Upon seeing Yuuri's fatigued face and Anissina's invention, his whole system turned from calm mode to panic mode. He immediately grabbed Yuuri's other arm and attempted to pull him, only to be stopped by Anissina.

"What are you doing, Gunter? We are in the middle of our class. Kindly go out." Anissina said calmly.

"What? You are making him try that weird invention of yours again! You're hurting the King of Shin Makoku high!" Gunter exclaimed, tugging Yuuri's arm.

"He is my student as of the moment, Gunter. It doesn't matter if he's the King or not." Anissina argued, pulling Yuuri harder. Yuuri's headache finally evolved into a migraine. All he wanted to do was for someone to help him while Gunter and Anissina is playing tug of war out of his arms. So, he looked at Conrad, Murata, and Wolfram…only his mistake was to look at Wolfram. His Queen's face was annoyed, probably because of the ruckus he had made. But no, that was not it.

"You two-timer! You already have a Queen and yet, you chose to flirt with those 2 idiotic teachers!" Wolfram yelled, slamming his fist to his table. Yuuri felt his migraine becoming worse.

"I'm NOT flirting with anyone! Conrad! Help me!" exclaimed Yuuri, wanting to escape the 2 adults.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you selfish loafer?" exclaimed in chorus by Gunter and Anissina.

"What? You're calling me a selfish loafer?" argued Wolfram, becoming more involved in the argument. Conrad stood up and tried to calm Wolfram down but it was futile.

"Come on…Why are you fighting?" Yuuri finally said, tired of the situation where in Anissina and Gunter kept on pulling his arms while arguing with each other and with Wolfram.

"Don't you get it that we are arguing because of you?" the three exclaimed in chorus, making Yuuri surprised. What? His fault? That was ridiculous.

"What? You are actu-" Yuuri, was once again, cut off but this time, not by Anissina.

"What is the entire ruckus about?" Gwendal's voice boomed in the room making all of them silent. He looked pretty irritated upon seeing Yuuri to be in the middle of this. Suddenly, Anissina let go of Yuuri's rigid arm.

"Gwendal!" said Anissina happily, which made Gwendal felt chills run on his spine. Yuuri can see the changes in Gwendal's face as Anissina explains to him her new invention. From his usually stern expression, it slowly turned into a face with fear and anxiousness, his sweat drops evident on his forehead. And finally, the unexpected thing happened. Gwendal ran into the hallway as Anissina force him to wear the helmet she made Yuuri wear. Everything went crazy after that. Wolfram and Conrad suddenly chased after them as Gunter made sure of Yuuri's condition, ignoring the students who were staring at their stern principal run along the hallway as if hell was chasing him. Well, Gwendal probably knew that hell was indeed chasing after him. And Yuuri learned something the hard way. Yuuri had finally learned that "Curiosity killed the cat".

…

…

…

The rest of the afternoon was declared to be a free time for students after the students had just witnessed the humiliating scene of the symbol of authority in their school run along the hallway just because of a chemistry/physics teacher was chasing after him. So, students can do anything they want. They could go home, go to the library, sleep in the infirmary, or anything they like. For Yuuri, it was to go home to get some rest.

"Hey Murata, I'm going home. Want to join me?" asked Yuuri to Murata who was already carrying his bag. Shinou had suddenly appeared behind Yuuri before Murata could answer him.

"Sorry, but he has to stay with me for a while, if you don't mind." Shinou said, smiling at Yuuri. Yuuri had just smiled, not wanting to say anything to Shinou.

"Okay. Bye, Murata." Yuuri bid farewell before he went out of the room. Murata sighed and glared at Shinou.

"Ready to continue checking my papers?" inquired Shinou innocently, ignoring Murata's glare. Murata shook his head and suddenly walked out of their room, walking towards the direction of the student council room where the accident during their lunch had occurred. Shinou grinned and followed Murata happily.

As Shinou closed the door of the room, Murata had already set himself to check Shinou's papers. Shinou suddenly chuckled, drawing Murata's attention to him.

"That was pretty naughty of you to do that." Shinou stated, leaning against the table, his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" Murata asked, unsure of what Shinou was talking about. Shinou chuckled and walked behind Murata, hugging the boy from behind. Murata protested a little but stopped when he realized that he was only making Shinou happier with it. He sighed and asked Shinou without looking at him.

"What are you honestly talking about? I really have no idea what set you off." Shinou smiled suddenly and kissed the boy's hair. Murata felt a flush on his face.

"I honestly don't want you lying about being jealous of Wolfram. The way you say it sounds so real that it actually makes me so~ jealous." Shinou whispered playfully, hugging his adviser tightly but not suffocating him. Murata scoffed. He never knew that that was what actually set him off.

"Well, you started it anyway. It was my only way of getting even." Murata said as calm as he can but his voice was slightly uneven. Shinou suddenly buried his face gently into Murata's neck. Murata shivered making Shinou more entertained. Shinou looked at him straight in the eyes. Shinou's eyes were full of mischief and at the same time, they were affectionate.

"You didn't like it when I lied about me having a girlfriend?" That question made Murata's heart skip a beat. Did he? No, that can't be.

"I couldn't care less if you have a girlfriend." Murata tried to say it as casually as possible, but he only gained a soft chuckle from Shinou. He stared at Shinou curiously. Why was he laughing? Was that funny? Shinou suddenly gave Murata's neck a kiss, making Murata shiver because of the contact.

"Shi-Shinou!" Murata exclaimed, pushing Shinou's head away from him. Shinou immediately pulled away but did not break the embrace.

"Sorry…" Shinou's voice was sincere. Murata looked down to his feet, unsure of what to really do or feel at this moment. So, he did what he thinks he should do. He ruffled Shinou's hair gently and without looking at him, said "It's…okay. It's not like you listen to me all the time, anyway."

Shinou smiled ever so gently and hugged his adviser tightly, making Murata moan.

"Come on, Shinou. I'm not letting you hug me just to suffocate me. I'm actually not allowing you to embrace me, perverted King." Murata complained. Shinou chuckled.

"I'm actually not planning on just hugging you." Shinou admitted then suddenly kissed Murata's cheek. This made Murata blush lightly. Shinou felt the urge to continue teasing the boy.

"I'm going to check your papers. Don't disturb me." Murata tried to change the topic by trying to focus on the papers while Shinou was still hugging him.

"Yes, sir." Shinou said playfully, obviously not planning to submit to his adviser's wish. He loved the look on the boy's face when he's working. He admired the boy's dark orbs, his soft raven hair, and his white skin. He admired everything about his cute adviser. So, without warning, Shinou nipped Murata's ear only to be hit by a pile of papers on the forehead.

"Ouch…" Shinou chuckled and snuggled his face closer to Murata's.

"Shinou!" Murata complained, slightly irritated but deep inside, was really happy.

…

…

…

Gwendal hated it. He always had and will always hate it. He hated Anissina's inventions. He hated it when she was making him test it. And now, he has no other choice but to obey Anissina's orders. He knew how many times Anissina's inventions failed. 99 out of the 100 inventions of Anissina had already failed and caused him trouble and migraine. This new invention of hers might be the 100th time that her inventions failed. Still, the crazy but definitely pretty teacher beamed at him with enthusiasm at his very own office. Gwendal's office was not the one to be expected by the students. It was not the typical office with books and mahogany cabinets. Actually, every girl might actually love the principal's office, given by the decorations that are in the room. The room was filled with stuff animals that were knitted by none other than Principal Gwendal himself. Gwendal sat on his chair, rubbing his temple.

"Enough with this nonsense already, Anissina. Nothing good will come out of this." Gwendal tried to make his way out but his words were not heeded by his childhood friend.

"I see that you still practice what I taught you." Anissina stated happily, looking at the stuff animals the principal had knitted. Gwendal ignored what she had just said and focused his attention to the machine in front of him. He wanted to destroy it so badly.

"Take that thing away from my school before you destroy another building." Gwendal stood up and pushed the machine towards the door when Anissina had suddenly put the helmet on his head.

"What the-" Gwendal started to protest but Anissina's laugh made him lose all hope. It was indeed inevitable.

"Now, go Gwendal! Find those students who are breaking the rules of Shin Makoku High!" Anissina urged, pushing Gwendal outside the door. Since he no longer had any options left, he just wanted it to be done as soon as he can. So, with his full concentration, he recited in his mind all of the rules that are not allowed to be broken by students. Anissina grinned as her suspicions were right. Gwendal, being the principal of this school, will be the one who will be so eager to catch those who break the rules. Gwendal always abide to the rules and will do anything to follow it.

"Are you making my brother test you crazy inventions again, Anissina?" Wolfram appeared behind them, his arms crossed across his chest. Anissina suddenly broke into a smile and pointed at her invention. Wolfram leaned forward.

"I-It-It's moving!" Wolfram exclaimed, surprised that it actually moved. The two gray straws moved violently and then, at the globe, a red spot appeared on the northwest part of the shool. Anissina and Wolfram leaned forward to pinpoint the exact location.

"It's…the rooftop…?" Wolfram tilted his head. What could people possibly do at the rooftop? Vandalize the walls? Anissina and Wolfram looked at each other and then at Gwendal. Gwendal's forehead was breaking into sweat as he removed the helmet and slammed it to the floor.

"It's the rooftop, right?" Gwendal asked as they started to jog towards the rooftop. Wolfram nodded as they started to run already. Students tend to escape fast, but with Gwendal with them, their chances of escaping will be less. They ran hurriedly in the staircase and when they finally opened the door of the rooftop, they cannot believe their own eyes. They did not expect that person to break rule number six of the school that inappropriate actions are punishable by 3 days of suspension. And by inappropriate actions, you already know what I mean. Wolfram can feel his chest tighten and wanted to roar like a lion to scare the two persons in front of him. Wolfram clenched his fist and stepped forward.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram hissed, glaring at Yuuri. Before Yuuri can actually explain his self, Gwendal stepped forward and glared at the two people in front of him.

"What is happening here? Explain yourselves, Conrad Weller and Shibuya Yuuri!" Gwendal stated coldly at the 'couple breaking rule number six'. A shirtless Yuuri sat up and Conrad immediately helped him. Wolfram cannot help but glare at his commoner brother and his King. He wanted to punish them for what they are doing. They cannot argue their way out. It was obvious. Upon seeing a shirtless Yuuri being pinned down the floor by Conrad who was looming above him with an affectionate expression on his face, everyone can conclude the same thing…They were about to do something if only Wolfram, Gwendal, and Anissina did not interrupt them.

…

=end of chapter three=

…

NOTE: LOL, I almost made a rated m scene during the Shinou and Murata's time in the student council room. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that this one is better than the first two. I really do hope this is better. ^^

I don't know if there are Conrad x Yuuri fans out there but I also like that pairing but not as much as YuuRam. I just added a slight Conrad x Yuuri to make a conflict. Once again, thank you for those who reviewed and read Dousing the Fire! Thank you very much! I hope that I did not disappoint any of you with chapter three. *sweatdrops* So once again, your comments, suggestion, and reactions are greatly appreciated! I hope that everyone enjoyed and will continue reading dousing the Fire! *smiles*

…

Started: 07/21/12 around 8:30pm

Ended: 07/22/12 exactly 1:27pm


End file.
